


愛し子よ

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi
Summary: 你，只能屬於我番外※時間點：芬蘭旅行後(正文可以看到05後接這篇)；大寫的HEAPPY END





	愛し子よ

01  
　　芬兰之旅之间发生的事情，回国后的两人没有谁先主动提起那些事情，也没有谁先主动的去戳破两人现在究竟是什么关系，只是LAY和张艺兴之间确实是有些许的变化。

　　张艺兴从回国后就没日没夜地开始了一连串的行程，发行了一张新专辑后，上节目宣传、广告代言也是一个接着一个的来，最近似乎公司还替他接了部新的电影。

　　LAY担心他的身体状况，于是让经纪人把张艺兴近几个月的行程表拿到公司给他，上面除了密密麻麻的通告外，当通告结束后还得去进行演唱会的彩排，难怪每天都是早出晚归的，他放下了手上的行程表，抬头看着眼前的人问「公司没其他艺人了？」

　　「那个…张总…不是我们不替其他艺人接通告…而且…」经纪人懦懦的说，LAY挑眉望着他「而且什么？」

　　「我们试着推荐其他人了…只是那些厂商坚持就是只要艺兴…所以…」经纪人低头不敢看着LAY，他觉得如果眼前的总裁眼里能射出刀的话，大概自己身上已经千疮百孔了。

　　「艺兴最近同时还在拍电影？」LAY想到刚才在行程表上看到的那几个字后开口问，他点了点头「是的…」

　　「什么题材的电影？」LAY看着眼前的人问，经纪人知道纸是包不住火了，只好认命地全盘说出「一部腐向的电影…而且有…嗯…」

　　「谁、替、他、接、的？」LAY一个字一个字的说着，经纪人看着他脸上虽然挂着微笑却让人背脊发凉，他懦懦的说「这、这个…张总…我不清楚…」

　　「你回去吧。」LAY挥了挥手表示他已经可以离开了，经纪人正准备打开门的时候，LAY突然又出声喊住了他「待会把片场的地址发给我。」

　　「好、好的！」经纪人鞠躬后就赶紧逃离了总裁办公室。

　　LAY刚才看见行程表上写着电影拍摄时，旁边那一小行字他没有漏看，当他看见导演的名字时，他早就知道大概是一部什么样的电影了，只是想确认一下而已。

　　经纪人才刚离开就将片场的地址发给了LAY，他看完之后就穿起外套走出办公室，还不忘和秘书吩咐了一些事情才离开。

　　离开前像是想到什么似的突然停下脚步回过头问着秘书「你知道这附近哪里有甜点店吗？」

　　「有的，就在公司附近有间很有名的甜点店，需要将店名和地址发给您吗？」秘书机灵的回答了LAY突如其来的提问，LAY只留下了几个字「麻烦你了。」

　　秘书将地址发给LAY后，看着阖上的电梯门，她的上司刚刚……是不是笑了！？而且他不是对甜食不感兴趣的吗？怎么会突然问这种问题？！难道……高冷的总裁恋爱了吗！？

　　LAY照着秘书给的地址找到了她口中说的甜点店，下车走进店内，仔细的看着甜点柜内玲琅满目的蛋糕，挑选了许久最后选择了一块上头有着草莓和樱桃的蛋糕，当店员将蛋糕装进盒子后交到他手里后，他满意地拎着盒子走出了那间甜点店，驱车前往了片场。

　　张艺兴正在拍摄和另一位男主角的戏份，当LAY走进片场时他就看到LAY了，导演一喊CUT以后他迅速的跑到LAY的身边，亲昵的搂住他的肩问「哥哥今天怎么会来？」

　　「嗯？我不能来探班？」LAY轻笑的问，张艺兴摇头「当然不是啊──」

　　「那…难道接下来是打算拍什么不可以让我看到的东西吗？」LAY看着片场的工作人员正在更换布景便这么问，张艺兴这才支支吾吾的说「嗯……也、也不是……？」

　　「如果不是，你干嘛这么紧张？」LAY伸手轻捏张艺兴的鼻尖笑着，他将手上的盒子举高说「不闹你了，我带了蛋糕过来，要吃吗？还是待会拍完再吃？」

　　「待会那场戏拍完了再吃，最后一场戏了。」张艺兴拿过盒子看了一眼后，虽然口头上说待会再吃，却还是忍不住的伸手进去拿起了蛋糕上的樱桃就往嘴里放「真好吃，哥哥你要不要也吃点？」

　　樱桃上的奶油沾上了他的下唇和嘴角，张艺兴伸舌舔掉下唇上的奶油，正准备要舔舐掉嘴角的奶油时，LAY凑上前伸舌将嘴角边的奶油舔掉，看着张艺兴的脸颊以肉脸可见的速度窜红，LAY弯唇「真甜。」

　　下一场戏即将开拍，化妆师帮另一名主演补完妆后才朝着张艺兴的方向过来，眨着眼睛看着眼前的人满脸通红的问「嗯？艺兴，刚刚已经有人帮你补妆啦？」

　　「啊…？没、没有啊。」张艺兴摇了摇头说，化妆师一边上着粉底一边说「可是你的脸很红？怎么了？是不是不舒服啊？？」

　　「姐姐，今天片场空调不是坏了吗！可能是因为太热了……」张艺兴随口说着，然而罪魁祸首正在一旁听着他们的谈话而偷笑，张艺兴瞪了他一眼，化妆师不疑有他的说「也是。」

　　「好了，记得别吃东西！舌头也别乱舔嘴唇跟嘴角啊！不然待会唇膏又要掉了！」化妆师帮张艺兴补好妆以后满意的说，张艺兴点头「好的，谢谢姐姐。」

　　LAY看着化妆师心满意足离开的背影，在张艺兴耳边说「别乱舔，唇膏会掉的。」

　　LAY说话的气息打在张艺兴敏感的颈部，他缩了缩敏感的脖子抱怨的说「还不是因为哥哥你……」

　　「嗯？因为我什么？」LAY嘴角勾起了一抹好看的弧度反问，张艺兴正想准备说什么时就被导演喊去做准备了，他看着LAY「不跟你说了，我要去拍戏了。」

　　导演正在讲解这场戏该怎么拍，事先的彩排进行了几次之后才正式开拍，等到导演正式喊了Action之后，张艺兴和另一名男主角都进入状况，LAY坐在张艺兴的位子上看着。

　　彩排时他并没有太注意接下来这场戏是什么内容，直到正式开拍，他才发现似乎是场被下药后而引起的床戏，张艺兴正裸着上身跨坐在另一名男主角身上搔首弄姿的样子，即使知道两人的下半身都是穿着裤子，但是看到这一幕确实让LAY有点不爽。

　　等导演喊CUT后，张艺兴害羞地立刻从另一名男主角身上跳起，接过助理递过来的衣服套上，另一名男主角起身后和张艺兴一起走到导演旁边检查刚才拍摄的片段。

　　「恭喜艺兴杀青了──艺兴！你完全把我要的那种感觉诠释得非常好──！」导演递上花束时不断的夸奖张艺兴，他礼貌性地笑着说了句谢谢，视线却不停地看着坐在自己位子上的LAY。

　　「大家今天都辛苦了──收工了──！」导演说完后所有人欢呼的开始收拾着东西准备下班，张艺兴这才缓缓的走到了LAY的身边，伸出食指戳了他的脸颊问「哥哥，你生气了？」

　　「怎么会？这是你的工作。」LAY伸手捉住了那只在他脸颊上造反的手说，他看着朝他们走过来的人说「你的搭档朝着我们这走过来了。」

　　「艺兴，那个…你有空吗？我想约你吃个饭，顺便送你回去……」男人这么说，张艺兴轻轻的皱了眉头一下后才说「抱歉，我跟我哥哥有约了，下次有机会的话吧？」

　　「好、好的…下次见。」男人这才意识到坐在张艺兴位子上的LAY，他说完后就转身离开，LAY一个用力就将张艺兴拉进自己怀里，在他耳边低语的说「他对你有兴趣。」

　　「没有吧？」张艺兴不解的说，LAY含住他柔软的耳垂后轻咬了一口才说「我说的是另一个方面性趣。」

　　张艺兴自然明白LAY说的是什么意思，耳垂上传来的轻微痛感让他全身微颤地说「嗯…我对他可没性趣，不过他刚刚起反应了。」

　　「你刚这样搔首弄姿的样子，谁看了不会起反应？更何况你还坐在他跨上呢。」LAY轻笑的说，张艺兴侧过头盯着LAY的视线说「哥哥你呢？」

　　「你说呢？」LAY弯唇，张艺兴在被拉到腿上时，早就感受到抵在臀部上赤裸裸的欲望了，他抬头看了片场，所有的人都专注于在收拾东西上没人注意到他们，张艺兴捧着LAY的脸凑上前亲吻了他的嘴角撒娇的说「那该怎么办吶？」

　　「回家吧，我饿了。」LAY扣住他的后颈，凑上前轻咬了他的唇，张艺兴轻笑得从他身上站了起来，LAY一手接过了张艺兴手上的花束，一手牵着张艺兴走出了片场。

02  
　　LAY让张艺兴坐上副驾驶座后，就将花束平放在了后座上，张艺兴看着坐上驾驶座上开车的LAY轻笑「哥哥，你刚刚那样好像偶像剧里的男主角喔。」

　　「嗯？」LAY单音节的回应，张艺兴笑着说「像极了偶像剧里那些霸道总裁。」

　　「怎么？不喜欢？」LAY在停等红灯时转过头反问，张艺兴吻了他的脸颊后说「喜欢，非常喜欢。」

　　「坐好吧，要开车了。」LAY伸手轻刮他的鼻尖说，张艺兴这才笑笑的坐回了副驾驶座上，在快回家时LAY突然好奇的开口「不过你刚才拍那场戏时，在想什么？」

　　拍那场床戏时，当张艺兴跨坐在那个男人身上，脑海里到底想的是什么，为什么像真的动了情一样扭的如此性感，仿佛也像真的被下药一样的诱人，他想知道当下的张艺兴想的是什么。

　　张艺兴等LAY将车开进车库后，解开了安全带凑上前，甜腻的声音在LAY的耳边响起「我在想什么，哥哥真的想知道吗？」

　　「想。」

　　「我在想你啊。」张艺兴伸舌舔舐LAY的耳朵说，LAY侧过身扣住他的后颈，吻上他的唇，舌尖探入他的嘴里与舌交缠吸吮，张艺兴搂住他的脖子回应这个吻，他反身让张艺兴坐回副驾驶座上，伸手将椅子平放，LAY的手从衣服下襬探入抚上张艺兴细嫩的腰际。

　　「嗯…呜…」肌肤突然接触到冷空气让张艺兴微微颤抖，发出了细微的呻吟声，LAY将他的上衣退去，轻吻他的嘴角后细吻向下，在锁骨的地方留下了显眼的印记，舌尖绕着乳晕打转后将乳头含进嘴里吸吮啃咬，空着的手抚上另一边的乳头揉捏，张艺兴轻抓着他的肩难耐的喊着「哥哥…嗯…」

　　直到胸前的乳头被玩弄到充血挺立后LAY才继续往下，他将张艺兴的裤子连同内裤一并的退去，一手握住早就昂首许久的性器套弄，另一手抚上被分泌出的肠液弄湿的后穴做着扩张，他撑起身看着湿漉漉的手指，在张艺兴耳边低语「后面都湿成这样了，就只是单纯的想我吗？」

　　「唔…想到…芬兰时的哥哥了…所以…唔──」张艺兴的话语又被堵在了嘴里，LAY加快了手上套弄的速度，张艺兴配合的扭动的腰际，全身颤抖地在LAY的手里高潮了第一次，浊白的精液溅上了LAY的西装，他反过身让张艺兴跨坐在自己身上「我想看你刚刚想我时的样子。」

　　张艺兴轻咬着下唇握住LAY的柱身对准穴口后，慢慢地坐了下去，双手撑在LAY的胸口作为支撑，扭动着腰际吞吐着体内硕大的性器，原来刚才那个男人眼前所见的画面是如此的性感又撩人，想到这LAY不禁扣住他的腰，挺腰将性器顶进了更深的地方。

　　「哥哥──啊哈──」突然顶到深处让张艺兴的呻吟变得更加诱人，LAY一次又一次的冲撞着他体内的敏感点，交合处流出的肠液和肉体的啪啪声在车内形成了一种催情剂，前端再次因情欲而昂首的性器也因为后穴的抽插而射了第二次，张艺兴全身发软的靠在LAY身上喘息，内壁痉挛的紧紧吸咬体内的性器，LAY又抽插了数次才在深处射出了温热的精液，他将性器退出张艺兴体内，精液顺着开合的穴口流下。

　　他翻身让张艺兴先躺在副驾驶座上，先行开了车门下车后才将全身赤裸的张艺兴抱起，他搂着LAY的肩轻靠在他怀里「哥哥，你…」

　　「我自己有办法解决，别担心。」LAY知道他想说的是什么，张艺兴微微抬起头舔舐他的嘴角「哥哥，你可以继续…真的。」

　　「如果你待会后悔了，我可不会停的啊？」LAY轻笑的说，张艺兴搂紧了他的肩说「不后悔。」

　　装载着情欲而被上锁的盒子，这此刻早已经锁不住了，最后又做了几次，张艺兴早已经不记得了，LAY抱着他走进浴室替他做清理后回到房里，昏昏沉沉之际他只记得他听见LAY轻吻他的额头说「艺兴，我爱你。」

　　原来，不是只有我一个人喜欢哥哥。

03  
　　隔天当张艺兴清醒时，身旁应该存在的人已经不在了，他缓缓的从床上坐起身看了一下时间，心想应该是去公司了吧，当他这么想的时候，房门被推开，LAY端着早餐走了进来。

　　「哥哥？你不是去公司了吗？」张艺兴看着坐在床沿边的人问，LAY温柔而宠溺的说「我怎么舍得留腰疼的你一个人在家呢？而且今天是周末。」

　　LAY的话又让张艺兴联想到了昨晚的事情而脸红，昨晚的他好像肆无忌惮的向LAY索取了好多次……LAY将早餐放在矮桌上后把张艺兴搂进怀里「现在知道要害羞了？」

　　「哥哥你别笑我！」张艺兴伸手槌了LAY的胸口赌气的说，LAY将张艺兴的手拉到嘴边亲吻「好，不笑你，那吃早餐吧？」

　　「喂我。」张艺兴依偎在LAY的怀里撒娇的说，LAY点头将面包撕成一小块一小块地送进张艺兴嘴里，看起来就像一对热恋中的情侣。

　　「我请经纪人帮你把今天的行程排开了，在家好好休息吧？」等喂完早餐后，LAY低头看着怀里的人说，他点头「哥哥会陪我吗？」

　　「当然。」

　　「那……哥哥你会陪我一辈子吗？」张艺兴眨着眼睛问，LAY低头轻吻他的唇「当然，不仅陪你一辈子，我还会爱你一辈子，你呢？」

　　「我也是，哥哥我爱你。」张艺兴也回吻了LAY的唇之后，用甜腻而撒娇的语气说道「我说的爱，和哥哥说的爱是一样的喔！」

　　「我知道。」

　　据说看见极光会幸福一辈子，所以你只需要无忧无虑的做你想做的事情，我会陪伴你一辈子、爱你一辈子，我也会在你身后保护你一辈子


End file.
